


Gunshot

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: This is going to be a recap on Debbie getting shot at home farm, but this time, Debbie goes to find Rebecca, only to find joe and joe has charity,Vanessa, Adam and Lachlan held hostage





	1. Shot

Debbie had been searching for Rebecca for ages  
She tried the pub and the garage, but she wasn’t there  
Debbie looked at her phone, she had a couple voicemails from her mum  
She decided to check home farm 

When Debbie arrived at home farm, she felt something hit her on the back of the head

Once she woke up, she couldn’t move, and she heard voices, a faint one, that sounded like Charity  
She felt blood running down her head  
She finally became conscious, when she did, she saw her mum, Vanessa, Adam, Lachlan, and Noah and Sarah  
Joe was there, he had a gun  
Charity began to talk to debbie  
“Debs are you Alright”  
“Yes I’m fine”  
They heard joe from the next room  
“Charity shut up”  
Joe came back through with the gun loaded  
“Now I know I said this before, but only 5 out of the six of you is leaving alive”  
Then Adam spoke  
“Yeah and who’ll that be eh?, I mean think about it, if you shoot vanessa, you’ll have frank to deal with, if you shoot debbie, you’ll have cain to deal with”  
Then Noah spoke up  
“Why are you even here, nobody wants you here”  
He points the gun at Noah  
“Noah I’m here for debbie”  
Debbie then shouted  
“Stay away from my family”  
“Or What debbie, coz if you make one wrong move I’ll start shooting”

About 20 minutes later, they were all still there  
Joe still had the gun loaded  
Debbie spoke first  
“My dads on his way, you’ll want prison over dealing with him”  
“Aww still counting on daddy to save you”  
He knew mocking Debbie would also wind Charity up  
Charity spoke up  
“Cain will kill you, you’ve kept his daughter and his stepson hostage, he will get you”  
“Oh Charity, you know as well as I do, Cain won’t stand a chance”  
Charity stands up  
“Yeah well you know what, if you really are a man, you’ll fight with your fists, instead of hiding behind a gun like the coward you are”  
Vanessa didn’t want charity shot “Charity sit down” Joe heard what Vanessa had said “You’d best listen to lover girl charity” Then Debbie stands up  
“Yeah she’s right, all you have is a gun, we have a family, you don’t, I mean no wonder Chris packed you off to boarding school, nobody wanted you around, not your mum, your dad or even Zoe” Charity could see the anger in Joe's eyes Joe speaks up  
“Right, Lachlan,Adam,Vanessa, Noah, Sarah your all free to leave”  
Graham sows them out  
Vanessa tried to go back in  
Graham speaks to her  
“If you know what’s best, you won’t attack joe”  
“He attacked my family” “Then graham spoke again “Yes, but he’s waving a gun around, do you really want to be in the firing line of that thing” Adam came up to graham “You threatening women now” He turned to Vanessa “Listen, I think you should get rebecca, she’s with cain and moira and jack at the farm, get cain while your there” As soon as Vanessa turns to leave, they all hear a gunshot 

I know this was painful but I’m gonna continue it


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca arrives with cain

After the gunshot was heard, they heard footsteps heading towards them, it was cain, Vanessa and Rebecca were following him Chas was following him with Aaron in tow Cain spoke to Lachlan  
“What happened? Where’s Debbie and charity”  
“There still in there cain, joes told us all to get out”  
“Right Okay”  
Cain ran inside, Rebecca following  
When they got in the house, what they saw was unbearable Charity was sat with a barely conscious Debbie  
Chas and Adam and Vanessa had followed them in Aaron and followed them Cain turned to chas  
“Chas ring an ambulance, while me, Aaron and Adam get joe”  
Vanessa goes to charity’s side  
“Charity What happened”  
Charity went into a panicked state  
“He shot Debbie, what if I loose her”  
Chas sat with her cousin  
“Charity look at me, Debbie is one of the strongest women I know, she will pull through”  
“But chas what If i loose her”  
“Hey listen we won’t”  
Then Adam comes back  
Chas speaks to Adam  
“Where’s cain”  
“With Aaron and Ross, they caught up with joe, they said to come here and they’ll deal with joe”  
Adam sat himself next to chas Adam spoke to chas “Debbie has always felt like my sister, ever since cain and my mum got together, if she dies, I’m gonna kill joe with my bare hands” Then chas spoke “You being put behind bars won’t help your mum, matty, cain or Debbie will it” “I guess not” Adam moves nest to Vanessa “Vanessa is she breathing” “It’s shallow Adam” Adam ran to get a cloth, he could see the blood that started to pool around the floor, he handed the cloth to Vanessa Vanessa spoke to charity  
“Right listen, I need you to put pressure on the wound okay”  
Charity nodded

The ambulance arrived five minutes later  
One of the paramedics spoke to Adam about charity  
“We would like to check over her just to make sure she’s alright”  
The paramedic went through  
Charity didn’t want to leave debbie, but Vanessa promised to stay with her  
They wanted charity to go with Debbie to the hospital  
Vanessa spoke up  
“Listen, me cain, Adam, chas and Rebecca will follow you”  
Then Lachlan piped up  
“Yeah and I’ll bring the kids, they want to check Noah and Sarah over”  
They all set off following the ambulance to the hospital

When they get there, Cain goes up to the desk  
The receptionist spoke up  
“Hi can I help you”  
“Yes I’m looking for debbie dingle, she’s my daughter”  
“She’s in surgery at the moment, but you can wait in the waiting room and someone will come and get you when she’s out”  
“Okay”  
Adam and rebecca followed cain  
Adam spoke up  
“Hey where’s Noah and Sarah”  
Cain replied  
“They are with Lachlan, getting checked over, So is charity”  
Vanessa sat down next to rebecca

About one hour later, the nurse comes to tell them some news  
“Debbie is out of surgery, but she’s on life support, so only two people at a time can visit, her mother is already with her”  
Cain pipes up  
“Right rebecca you go in”  
“Okay”  
They all followed the nurse  
Rebecca goes in, the rest wait by Debbies window

After 25 minutes, Cain and Vanessa are the only ones who haven’t seen debbie  
Sarah and Noah went home with Lachlan and Adam  
Chas,Vanessa, Cain, Charity and rebecca are the only ones left  
Cain sees Rebecca coming towards them  
“Hey one of you two can go in”  
Vanessa turns to cain  
“Cain it should be you”  
“Right”  
Cain goes in  
He notices the fresh tears in charity’s eyes  
“Hey our daughter is a fighter charity”  
She just nods and keeps focusing on Debbie  
Cain thinks it’s best if Vanessa’s in here So he goes out  
“Hey Vanessa you can go in, I’ll sit with chas”  
“Okay”  
Vanessa goes into Debbie’s room  
“Hey Charity”  
“Hey ness”  
Before Vanessa could speak, charity spoke  
“I’m gonna kill joe for what he’s done to debbie, I could loose my girl and it will be all his fault”  
Then Debbie’s heart monitor starts beeping  
Nurses rush in and charity and Vanessa have to get out  
Charity starts to speak  
“What’s going on”  
They hear the beeping carrying on, and all they can do is wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out what’s wrong with debbie

Charity and Vanessa are told to get out of the room  
Cain comes up and asks what’s happened  
“What’s going on”  
Vanessa spoke for charity  
“We were sat with Debbie, then her heart monitor started beeping, we were told to leave the room”  
Adam overhears the conversation between Cain and Vanessa  
“Is my sister gonna die”  
Cain reassured him  
“Listen, Debbie is as tough as old boots, she will pull through”  
Cain, Adam, Debbie, chas, moira,Aaron,Rebecca,Charity and Vanessa all wait by Debbies window

Cain had received messages to where the kids were staying, matty had already gone home  
They were all sat in the waiting room, or by Debbie’s window   
Cain spoke up  
“Right listen, I’ve had texts to let me know where all your kids are staying”  
He turns his focus to Vanessa   
“Johnny and Moses are with frank and Noah is with belle”  
“Right Okay”  
Then he turns his focus on rebecca  
“Seb And Benjamin are with Robert and liv, jack is with frank and Sarah is with belle”  
He then turns to moira  
“Listen, Kyle and Isaac are Fine, they are with matty and Pete”  
Moira nodded

After 20 minutes, the group was told what was wrong with Debbie  
“She didn’t react well with the antibiotics, but we’ve managed to stabilise her, only one people can stay the night”  
Cain spoke for them all  
“Thanks doctor”  
The doctor left  
Cain turned to rebecca  
“Listen, you stay the night, I’ll collect the kids in the morning, I’ll also text belle, frank and Aaron, see if they can have them over night, if something happens, ring me or Charity Okay”  
“Okay Thanks cain”  
“No problem, look after her”  
He nodded towards Debbie  
Cain then spoke to the group  
“Right, I’m gonna drop charity and Vanessa and Aaron off, then chas you’ll get some stuff from home farm for debbie and rebecca and Adam can drop off moira, and chas at home farm, then Adam will give chas a lift back here so she can give the stuff to rebecca”  
They all agreed  
Cain was gonna check back tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain goes to check on Debbie with Vanessa,chas,Charity,and Adam

Cain was getting impatient, he offered to take Vanessa, chas, Adam and charity to the hospital, but they were taking forever  
When chas came out, Cain spoke up  
“Finally, come on let’s go”  
Cain heard charity shout from Tug ghyll   
“Adam’s lost a shoe”  
Then Adam shouted out   
“I’ve lost my shoe”  
Then chas spoke up  
“I’ll go help him”  
Cain was starting to get stressed, Aaron was approaching, Robert and the kids in tow  
“Hey listen, give mine and Roberts love to debbie Okay, I’ll come visit her later, and Cain, she’s through the surgery, all you have to do is wait until she’s ready to wake up”  
“Thanks Aaron, you know for helping me get joe”  
“Family helps family”  
Aaron gave cain a hug  
Then everyone came out  
Cain spoke up  
“Right let’s go”  
They all got in the car

When they got to the hospital, they saw that Debbie was awake  
Charity spoke first  
“Hey you”  
“Hey mum”  
Then chas spoke up  
“You gave us a scare, going against joe like that”  
“Well chas he had to be stopped”  
Then Adam spoke up  
“I could of lost another friend, your like a sister to me”  
“Has anyone been to the police yet”  
Then cain spoke up  
“Yeah I have, they’re looking into the attack, they arrested joe when me and Ross found him”  
“Okay”  
Then Kim came through the door  
Cain instantly stood up  
“You’re not welcome here”  
“Cain, I’ve actually came to tell you something, as you all know, joe has been arrested, and you all have to know, that I’m not responsible for his actions”  
Then charity spoke up  
“Yeah but graham was”  
Then Kim started again  
“Actually charity he wasn’t, he was trying to stop Vanessa from getting herself shot, after, he tried to get the gun off of joe”  
Cain sat next to debbie, but he spoke to Kim  
“Thanks for helping save my daughter”  
“No problem”  
Kim left, but she offered Debbie a place to stay, until home farm was repaired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
